


Only the Lonely Know

by Beautiful_and_Broken



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Wolf Bay, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Goodbyes, Loneliness, POV The Doctor (Doctor Who), The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken
Summary: The Doctor says goodbye to Rose.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Only the Lonely Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elialys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elialys/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at Doctor Who fic. While I've been reading it for years, I've never dipped my toes in and actually written something myself. This was my answer to a prompt given by a writing group I'm a part of, so it's short and sweet. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Dedicated to my favorite DW author, Elialys)

He’s always been lonely. Travelling here and there across time and space in his blue box. These humans, these small insignificant beings of flesh, blood, and bone, stay with him for some time, but then they are gone. Like a frail leaf caught on a breeze, here one minute and then gone the next. It’s nothing new, really. He’s been here before. Time is relative to a Time Lord. 

He's seen his share of goodbyes, bidding farewell to Susan, Jo, Ace, or Sarah Jane - oh, that Sarah Jane, how he’d miss her smile most of all. Lingering echoes, the memories of their adventures together would always remain with him. It's just what he did. Time with them was always transient, fleeting, destined to be cut short.

This time, when he leaves _her_ , it’s different. He burns up a star just to reach her one last time, and he'd burn up billions more just to catch one single glimpse of her face again. His most faithful companion, his Rose. He's finally allowed his twin hearts to fall in love with a human and a brilliant one at that. Oh, that bloody Last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm. He's really mucked up this time. 

The first time he met her, she'd seen him with a different face, but he'd always seen her through the same eyes. Those harrowed, war-ravaged eyes that had seen for centuries, seen worlds beyond comprehension, had never beheld a more beautiful creature. He knew he loved her the very second he met her, when he'd grabbed hold of her hand and shouted, "Run!"

Now, he's here. Nothing more than a flickering ghost in another dimension, struggling desperately to hold on for one second longer, to hold on long enough to say goodbye. Inevitably, he knew this day would come. He just didn't know it would be so soon. He’s not ready, nor will he ever be.

"I lo--" she says, her voice cracking into a heart-wrenching sob. "I love you."

"Quite right to," he replies, both of his hearts barely able to take the pain he's causing her.

He wishes he could embrace her, but he's just an image, just a projection. She's lost in another world beyond his reach. The one adventure he can never have. And it's so _unfair_.

"And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it…"

He hears her suck in a breath in agonizing anticipation, and he wishes he was breathing the very same air. Just to be in her presence, to be near her again, would restore his broken soul, but it wasn't meant to be. He hopes she already knows how he feels about her, how far from insignificant she is to him. It always went without saying before.

"Rose Tyler…"

He doesn't get a chance to finish before he dissipates. He's suddenly back in the TARDIS, a trillion lightyears away from her in another place and time. In a way, he's never really left. 

Tears streak down both of his cheeks, but it won't be the last time he mourns the loss of her, the only one he's ever believed in. He's now back to the same old life, back to being alone… the lonely Time Lord, the last of his kind, with anywhere or any _when_ he'd ever want to go right at his fingertips. Yet there's no place he'd rather be than with her. And forever he would carry her, his Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, always in his hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ~ Dazzy xxoo
> 
> (@DazzledbyJake on Twitter/cb-lainey-schooled on Tumblr)


End file.
